Too Loud
by kkingofthebeach
Summary: It's a classic case of getting too drunk and sticking your tongue down your best friend's throat.


They really never meant to get so drunk.

It was only supposed to be a few beers in Dean's room while they whined about their teachers this year and watched a movie. But a couple of beers turned into four, and then Dean just _had_ to get out the half-full bottle of vodka hidden at the back of his closet. They finished the vodka quickly, taking long swigs and downing it in turn.

That's when things started to get out of hand.

Dean was slouched in his desk chair as Cas stood in the centre of the room, talking animatedly about all the reasons for why Zachariah needed a good kick in the ass. He was waving his hands about as he spoke, his face red and hair becoming more unruly as he worked himself up, and Dean was faintly aware that if Cas spoke any louder then his parents would probably come check on them.

So Dean lifted himself up to tell Cas to quieten down, but in his efforts he tripped over the wheel of the chair and ended up flinging himself into Cas' body, a solid weight against his wobbly and useless limbs. Cas grabbed at Dean's shirt to keep him from slipping to the ground, and hauled him up so they were face-to-face.

"Oh my God, Cas, could you be any louder?" Dean slurred, not bothering to take a step back.

Cas laughed at this, and then smirked up at a Dean with a flash of something terrible in his eyes. "You have no idea how loud I can be," Cas grins, and they both knew he learnt those kind of innuendoes from Dean.

A few seconds passed in which nothing more was said, Dean knowing he should laugh and push Cas off with a friendly smack. But all he could think about was wiping the smirk clean off Castiel's face, seeing just how loud Cas really _could_ be. Dean surged forwards to clamp his mouth onto Cas', and in the back of his mind he blamed it all on the alcohol – they were just too, _too_ drunk. It wasn't a total lie anyway, because as Dean kissed Cas and sucked on his bottom lip eagerly, the room was spinning around him and making him feel dizzy.

Dean expected Cas to pull back and shove him away, but he did quite the opposite instead. Cas' hands came up to cup Dean's jaw, and he kissed back with the same ferocity that his words held only a minute earlier. His tongue worked its way into Dean's mouth, swiping against the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth, spreading the taste of beer and vodka and beneath it all, just Cas.

Dean moaned a small sound into Cas' mouth and pulled him flush against his body, hand tightly pressed into the small of Cas' back. But this just fuelled Cas' intent, and he left no room for Dean to keep the upper hand in the situation as he bit at Dean's mouth and pushed him backwards, Dean landing haphazardly into the desk chair.

Once again, Cas stood above him, watching. Only this time his mouth was open, pink, and puffy, his eyes dark and full of wicked ideas. Dean was acutely aware that this was not normal, that it was one thing to sometimes imagine what Cas' mouth looked like when he groaned out, to think about the low and rough sounds he would make in bed, even to toy with the fantasy of kissing him – but letting it happen, that was another thing all together.

Dean found that he didn't care much though, not when Cas was walking over and climbing into his lap, knees placed on either side of his thighs. Dean's breath stuttered as Cas seated himself on Dean, his ass pressed firmly against the outline of Dean's hardening cock. He looked up at Cas, angling for another a kiss, and sure enough was met with Cas' tongue fucking into his mouth again, slowly curling around his own as Cas began to roll his hips to the same rhythm.

Dean couldn't get enough of it, his hands were scrabbling at every part of Cas he could get to, fingers slipping under Cas' shirt to drag across all the skin he could reach, pressing into the flesh with way too much pressure. But Cas had no objections, giving up his torturously slow pace to grind down hard and sigh against Dean's lips. Cas' mouth moved to press against Dean's jaw, then his neck, leaving a multitude of kisses to punctuate every roll of his hips, desperate for the friction between the layers of clothing that separate their cocks.

Dean hands were planted on Cas' ass, before he made a quick decision to slip them beneath the waistband of Cas' boxers and gripped even harder, grinning at the choked out moan that Cas released at the touch. Dean began to buck up to meet each of Cas' thrusts, guiding his hips and trying to swallow all of Cas' groans – because he hadn't been joking, Cas really was loud. When Dean bit down on his collarbone Cas jerked and pushed into Dean once more before he crying out, and Dean had to clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. But the feel of Cas' wet mouth against his palm, along with Cas fervently riding out his orgasm had Dean letting his head fall into the crook of Cas' neck, breathing harshly into his shoulder as his hold on Cas tightened. He was so close, riding the edge of the knife, and Cas purposefully dragged his ass even harder just to have Dean reaching for his mouth to bit down onto as he came.

They stayed slumped around each as they came down, nobody daring to say a word in case it broke the spell surrounding them. The stilling of events gave Dean time to realise how drunk they were, so drunk that he couldn't really keep his head up properly. And neither could Cas, apparently, because he leant forwards to press their foreheads together, before kissing Dean again, open and lazy, sated and content.

Dean was half-scared that after Cas climbed out of his lap they would pretend this never happened, and half-scared that they _wouldn't_. But he knew which one he'd prefer when Cas whispered something into his mouth.

"Next time I'll be really loud."


End file.
